Betrayal and Finding Love
by clairegleek
Summary: Who does Rachel really love Finn? or Puck? she must decide.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal and Finding Love

Part 1

As Rachel Berry walked the halls of Mckinley she still couldn't get over what happened at Regionals, 3rd place! 'Wait until next time,' she thought. 'I'll rub it in Jessie's smug little face when we beat him!' that thought made her smirk and giggle to herself.

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman looked up from his locker when he heard Rachel laugh, she was walking by him with an evil look on her face and a devious smirk, 'wow she looks just like me when she does that,' he thought, 'she is so hot.'

"Was up, Berry?" Puck said trademark smirk in place.

Rachel looked over at Puck his eyes sending a shiver down her spine like they always do, 'stop! Stop thinking about Noah! You're with Finn just like you always wanted!' she thought whilst her eyes scanned over Noah. "Hello Noah, I am fine." she answered.

Puck could see lust in her eyes and his smirk widened, 'time to have some fun.' He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, making sure his body touched hers. "Where's loverboy?"

Rachel's brow wrinkled in confusion, "Jessie? I don't..." she trailed off as Noah burst out laughing, huge smile and sparkling eyes making her gasp, 'he's beautiful when he really smiles, when it reaches his eyes.'

"Not Jessie," Puck laughed, "I meant Finn." making Rachel blush and Puck's stomach flutter, "your so beautiful."

Rachels blush deepened and her eyes locked on to his and her heart beat faster, "Noah..."

As Puck looked into her eyes, those old feelings came rushing back. He never wanted to break up with her that day on the bleachers, he was falling for her still was if he was being truthful. He lowered his head, anticipation sending heat through his body.

Rachel's breathing speed up and she lifted her head, meeting Noah halfway in a kiss.

When his lips touched Rachel's he felt passion rush through his veins and he pulled her close his arms tightening around her, her body fitting his perfectly.

Rachel's eyes fluttered closed, her hands cupping Noah's face kissing him deeper.

"Rachel..." Finn said in a tortured whisper.

They broke apart and turned to see a devastated Finn. Rachel's eyes filled with tears and she whispered, "Finn."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayal and Finding Love

Part 2

Finn couldn't believe his eyes, Rachel and Puck kissing. 'How could he do this to me again!' he thought rage filling him, 'first Quinn and now Rachel.' Today had been a good day he woke up happy, stoaked that Glee club wasn't going to end, and he'd see Rachel. But instead he walked into them embracing. "W-what the hell? Rachel how could you?"

Rachel tears fell down her cheeks her heart breaking for Finn, she couldn't believe that she kissed Noah but her heart doesn't lie she feels something for Noah...and Finn. She stepped closer, "Finn I-I don't, I can't..."

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Finn shouted unable to control his anger, "This is all your fault!" He glared at Puck, "why do you always want what I've got, football? Glee? Quinn? And now you want Rachel, what did I do to deserve this? I was your friend!"

Puck was taken aback by Finn's outburst, "I don't, I don't know why I did that with Quinn I thought I had feelings for her but," he looked over at Rachel her big eyes swimming with tears and hurt, he would not let her think he kissed her to get one over on Finn because he meant that kiss with all his heart. "But I realised I had feelings for somebody else when she dumped me for you and I realised I didn't care about football when I was with her and I gladly gave it up so I could see that beaming smile when I walked into Glee."

Rachel gasped as Noah poured out his feelings to her, she never realised he cared so much. She broke it off with him because he kept staring at Quinn all the time and she thought that was who he wanted to be with, but now she knew it was because of the baby, "I-I didn't know."

Puck smiled, "you weren't supposed to know, who dumps me I'm a stud!" That got a little smile out of Rachel, "except you, you knocked my sideways when you barreled into my life that week but I never forgot," Puck took a deep breath, about to do something he had never done before, "Rachel I...I lov-" whack! Puck fell over after Finn punched him.

"Finn!" Rachel yelled going over to Noah, "What did you do that for?"

"What did I do that for?" Finn said, "he was about to say, say THAT to you which I know he would never mean. And your MY girlfriend," he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, "and we are going to have a talk."

"Let her go!" Puck said trying to get up, he couldn't stand to see him touch her.

"No, no it's okay Noah," Rachel said her eyes pleading with Noah to let her leave, "I need to talk to Finn," Noah cringed and she knew it was because he thought she was going to leave him, say it was a mistake but it wasn't and she wouldn't let him think that. "And I need to talk to you later." she smiled reassuringly at him.

Puck looked into her pleading eyes and he knew he couldn't deny her anything, even though every cell in his body wanted to pull her away from Finn, he just smiled slightly back, "okay, but call me when you want to talk."

Rachel smiled, "I will." then Finn began dragging her away she took one last look at him and went with Finn, not having any clue what she would say to him.

Finn marched along the corridor and out the doors, he didn't release Rachel until they got to his car, "get in. Were going somewhere private so we can talk with no interruptions." he got into the car and waited for Rachel.

Rachel looked back once more at the school and she saw Noah at the doors, she took a deep breath smiled breathly in his direction and got into Finn's car, dreading what was to come.

Finn drove in silence towards the park trying to calm down so he wouldn't yell at her, even though all he wanted to was scream, cry and hit things, preferably Puck. When they got there he pulled over and turned to Rachel, "Why?" he choked voice heavy with tears, "please tell me Rachel why did you do it."

Rachel looked over at Finn, she could see the heartbreak written all over his face and she hated to be the cause of it. She looked out the window, "I don't know what to tell you Finn."

"The truth." He demanded.

Rachel shook her head and looked at Finn, "the truth is..."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"The truth is..." Rachel trailed off,she really didn't want to hurt Finn but it would hurt more if she didn't tell him the truth and he caught her looking at Noah, longing for him. "When I and Noah briefly dated, we started it as a distraction from my feelings for you and from, from Noah's feelings for Quinn."

"What's that gotta to do with right now Rach? I wanna know..." Finn stopped talking as Rachel placed her fingers on his lips shushing him.

"I can't give you the answer to what happened until I tell you the whole story Finn. Please just listen I truly don't want to hurt you."

"Too late for that." Finn mumbled against her fingers.

Rachel winced and removed her fingers from Finn's soft lips and continued, "Well yes I suppose your right. Anyway, when we were dating Noah was really sweet he brought me a slushie," she smiled at that memory, remembering how she thought he was going to throw it over her but instead gave it to her. "He sang for me, he picked me..Glee over football and you didn't even do that."

"I wanted to I really did but I just..." Finn said scratching his head.

"You couldn't." Rachel said softly, "You cared too much about what people think, but Noah he doesn't care most of the time, he was going to pick football he told me that, but he changed his mind and my heart soared as I saw him walk through the door that day. I think that's when I started falling for him."

"So why did you break up with him then, if you cared so much." Finn asked heart breaking for the second time in as many weeks.

"He stared at Quinn all the time." Rachel said reluctantly, she wondered if she had asked him why he stared at Quinn would he have told her about the baby? And would she of stood by him or still told Finn? She would never know but you have to live with how the cards are dealt and hopefully everything would work out in the end. "I now realise it was because of the baby and obviously some lingering feelings he had for her, just like I still stared at you and felt hurt when I saw you and Quinn together."

Now it was Finn's turn to wince, he did lead her on in the early days kissing her one day and then throwing Quinn in her face every day, was that really how an soon-to-be father (at the time) was supposed to act, "I'm sorry I hurt you back then I was just so confused about my feelings for Quinn, my crush on you and thinking I was going to be a Dad, there was a lot on my mind then."

"Thank you Finn, I am also sorry about you seeing me and Noah kissing, it wasn't planned I just got this tingly feeling in my stomach and he was leaning towards me," Rachel looked at Finn, he was her first crush, her first semblance of love and she hated hurting him so soon after Quinn. "I wanted to kiss him too. See I am also as confused as you were, on the one hand I do have feelings for you Finn I always have but I also have strong feelings for Noah and its hard when it all happens so fast." Tears escaped her eyes as she confessed her feelings for the both of them, 'Who would of thought that the 2 most popular boys in school would be fighting over me, it's crazy.'

Finn took Rachel's hand and wiped away her tears he could never stand to see her cry, "It'll be okay Rach, I think..." he blew out a breath not believing what he was about to do but Rachel deserved to be happy so he half smiled at her and continued. "I think it sounds like you love Puck, and as much as would love for that to be me, I think I still have some feelings for Quinn too and I don't want us to be eachothers second best so."

Rachel's heart stopped, did she love Noah? He made her heart race and he made her laugh and he would do little things for her and...Oh my god! She loves him. She wrapped her arms around Finn and cried in his shoulder, "I'm sorry Finn that I hurt you, but your right I do love him."

That hurt Finn to hear but he knew it to be true, he stroked her back and buried his face in her hair taking comfort from her and she was from him, "I know your sorry and I forgive you, but were totally breaking up now."

Rachel laughed and pulled back smiling at Finn, "Thank you. Finn if you still love Quinn you have to talk to her and sort things out. I know she made a bigger mistake then I did and she shouldn't of lied to you but I know it was because she was scared. Do you think you could forgive her?"

"I could try. I do still love her and I want to work things out." Finn decided after he took Rachel home he would finally have that long awaited talk with Quinn.

Rachel beamed at Finn, "I'm glad." She kissed him for the last time, "I hope your happy Finn, and also do you think we could still be friends?"

Finn smiled at her, "She just give me a little time especially as your gonna be with Puck. But yeah we can." He kissed her forehead, "Do you want me to take us back to school?"

"Actually could you take me home? I really don't feeling going back." Rachel asked Finn who looked a little shocked and she couldn't help but giggle.

Finn laughed too, "Yeah whatever you want Rach." and he began driving to Rachel's house glad the tension was gone from the car and he was actually feeling lighter somehow now that he said goodbye to her, maybe they just weren't meant to be. 'Better have the talk with Puckerman next time I see him, make sure he doesn't hurt Rachel.' Finn thought pulling up to Rachel's driveway.

"Goodbye Finn, I'm glad we had that talk." Rachel said smiling, she gave him a peck on the cheek and climbed out waving as he pulled off.

"Bye Rach," Finn yelled waving back, "See you at school."

Rachel watched Finn until he was out of sight and walked up to her door and unlocked it glad her Daddies were both at work and she wouldn't have to tell them why she was home early. She climbed the stairs and and opened the door to her bedroom and gasped at the person laying on her bed.

"Hey Berry..." Puck said lazing on her bed.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Betrayal and Finding Love

Part 4

"Hey Berry..." Puck said lazing on Rachel's bed, he may seem relaxed but his heart was racing and his palms were sweating. He was afraid of what Rachel said to Finn, did they break up? He hoped so, "how was your talk with Finn?"

Rachel smiled bravely and walked over to Noah, "It was horrible and good, it was what we needed to do. Talk it over and get everything out there."

Puck was desperate to hold Rachel in his arms but he couldn't not until he heard the words, "and..."

"We broke up." Rachel said simply, and Noah puled her into his arms and she buried her face into his shoulder breathing in his smell.

"Are you okay?" Puck whispered holding her tightly.

Rachel pulled back just enough to look into his eyes and smiled, "yes I am. I'm glad we finally talked everything over. I think Finn and Quinn might get back together. Are you okay with that?"

Puck smiled at her relieved, "yeah, the only thing between me and Quinn is Beth, we will always share that but its always been Finn for her and I'm okay with that. I have feelings for you Rach."

"I have feelings for you too Noah, and I'm happy that we can be together. And that we can finally be honest with eachother and that no one is in the way now." Rachel said happily and smirked at Noah, "Can I have a kiss?"

Noah smirked back, "Oh yeah baby, you don't even need to ask." And then he kissed her moaning as her taste filled his senses, 'God she knows how to kiss, this is even better than last time.'

Rachel lost herself in Noah's kisses, they always had such passion between them more so then her and Finn. She broke it off and smiled at him playing with his mohawk, "I love you Noah."

Puck grinned and kissed her one more time, "I love you too, Rach."

And they lived happily ever after...well mostly.

The End


End file.
